Say It
by sunfire1108
Summary: Shunsui mixes things up a little bit for his fukutaichou. And Byakuya cameos... for about 20 seconds... Nanao X Shunsui. Lemon.


The 6th division captain's office was not a place Kyoraku Shunsui had gone to much, but he was familiar with how it always seemed to smell of cherry blossoms. It made sense, for the man he needed to see wielded a zanpaktou whose name consisted of a thousand of them.

An unranked shinigami led him towards the office door and he waited outside as he was announced. He could hear a low voice from within,

"Send him in."

The young shinigami escorted the 8th division captain into the office and departed.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou! Thank you for seeing me." and he tipped his straw brimmed hat.

"What is it that you need? I have much that I must to attend to." he said with his usual stoic voice.

_You always seem to, _thought Kyoraku, rolling his eyes. "I seem to remember you might still have something I have great interest in."

"Do you think me a mind reader, or are you going to tell me what it is?" Byakuya replied expressionless.

"Ah yes, my apologies." and he shifted his firm stance. "A while back, when I managed to get at least one, or two, or three drinks of sake into you, you told me about something you and your late wife had used a few times before. I was wondering if I could borrow it from you, seeing as how they aren't of much use to you now. No disrespect intended of course."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, trying to think about what he had told Kyoraku – thinking more about the fact that Kyoraku hadn't forgotten about how he had gotten the slightest bit inebriated. _It was foolish to think he wouldn't remember._ "Are you speaking of the –?"

Kyoraku merely nodded his head, a smirk formed on his face.

"Why do you need it?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed further.

"I have someone I would like to test them on. A certain subordinate has, shall we say, become more tart as time has grown on; proper action needs to be taken to sort out this behavior."

Byakuya studied the man before him, not particularly wishing to know who he was talking about, but at the same time a flash of dark hair and glasses fogged his mind.

Kyoraku thought he saw the faintest hint of a smile pass over Byakuya's face as he rummaged through a desk drawer and pulled out the item he was looking for.

"If this somehow manages to get destroyed, it will be your head Senbonzakura hunts down."

"I understand, thank you very much Kuchiki-taichou." and he turned on his heel, taking the item, and left.

Byakuya sat for a moment, remembering when he and Hisana had used them last. Shutting his eyes, he could feel his hand crumple into a fist and strike the desk in front of him. _I… miss her._

* * *

"Oh my Nanao-chan. How long has it been now for us? At least a few year?" he asked as they looked up at the night sky. 

He was in his usual place on the roof, lying down on it, as if to get a tan from the moon. Nanao stood by as she watched her captain take in the sights around them. Their place on one of the 8th division's roofs was always free from wanderers, as most of the rest of Sereitei's roofs were always being run on top of.

"I'm not sure either, sir. But I do believe that you began calling me that ever since the day you appointed me as your fukataichou, sir."

"Always so formal Nanao-chan, please, come sit with me over here." and he patted the place next to him on his trademark pink kimono.

She obliged, walking over towards him and sitting herself down as neatly as she had always done and without a sound. He glanced over at her, a wide smile spreading across his face, _not yet though. Not yet. Soon._ She could feel his eyes on her and she turned to look at him. She watched his stupid grin as his face drew nearer and she rolled her eyes, as to be expected. She withdrew her face from his and without a second thought grabbed the book she set down next to her and smacked him across the face.

"Sir, not here."

"Ow! Nanao-chan! It's been quite some time since I've tried that! Don't you think it's about time we were allowed to, even a little bit?"

"Maybe, sir, but as I said, not here."

He stood suddenly, taking her in his arms he said, "Well then let's fix that."

Flash stepping down off the roof and into his captain's quarters, Nanao had barely any time to struggle in protest. As he set her down, she swung her book at him again, missing. As she swung a third time, he managed to grab her by the wrist and pull her closer to him.

"Nanao-chan, that isn't very nice, you should be punished for treating your captain like that."

He took the book from her, tossing it aside and leaned into her, kissing her. After a moment, she pulled away.

"With all due respect sir, Kyoraku-taichou shouldn't be treating me like this."

"Like what, my Nanao-chan?"

The slightest smile curled on her lips, "You've been keeping me waiting."

Without hesitation, he dove in again, taking her lips as she opened her mouth to allow him access. They shuffled towards the bedroll at the back of the room as she began to slip off his haori. As it fell to the ground, they followed suit, delving deeper into each other's mouths. He broke away panting as his wide hands stroked down her arms, pulling the fabric of her robe with them. He circled her arms behind her, pinning her down, and he kissed the hollow near her collar bone. _I love it when he does that._ No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, she felt a quick jerk and something had restrained her wrists. She could feel the cord wrapped around her wrists and she struggled to break free. Finding herself unable to, she looked to her captain.

"Sir? What the hell is this?" her eyes narrowed in confusion.

He ran a finger down the length of her torso painfully slow, her muscles tensed as it passed over her stomach.

"Sir, this isn't funny." her voice resonated again.

She watched his hands carefully as his lips hovered deathly close to her ear. "They're kidou ropes. They restrain a person, rendering their use of kidou, or in your case the ability to use demonic aura, useless. I borrowed them from Kuchiki-taichou. I wouldn't have guessed he was into this sort of thing, but I did think that maybe now was a good time to borrow them from him. You've been bad Nanao-chan, always hitting me with that book of yours. But now, I get to execute my own version of punishment." she could feel his hand dip inside her hakama and pull them down her legs and throw them away. She tried to kick him, but to no avail as he had managed to hold down her legs as well. "Since it's hard for you not to follow orders, I will give you one now. If you don't follow it, or I see you resisting, the punishment will continue." his sultry voice rang in her ears.

"Sir, I must protest. This is –" and she could feel his fingers form a path down her abdomen. She groaned as he began to play with a particularly sensitive fold of skin.

"No Nanao-chan, you may not protest. You must say my name." and she felt a finger suddenly dive into her body.

She groaned again deeply as he massaged her core, her body becoming wetter by the second. As she pushed her hips out to draw him in deeper, he withdrew. Angry at the absence of his touch, she moaned in displeasure.

"Now, now, Nanao-chan, I can't let you get too excited. I want you to say my name."

"Taichou…" she moaned.

His finger went back to the fold and he continued to play with her, the skin throbbed beneath his fingers.

"Come now, you know which one. Say it."

Nanao bit her lip and stared at him with a fiery stare that Kyoraku knew meant as 'Absolutely not'. He wondered how long she would be able to continue her usual demeanor, and how long would it take for her to break down and give in. _Don't give in Nanao, you won't, you just can't. Don't let him have the satisfaction of giving you that stupid smirk when he knows he's got you right – oh…_

He pushed two fingers in this time, her hips writhed in delight as he worked her body. He made sure to touch upon particular spots that he knew made her weak, and as he did she groaned into her shoulder. As her back arched into his hand, he removed his fingers again. Her hips bucked in protest at the withdrawal, whimpering slightly.

"Nanao-chan this would be over if you would just say it." in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

Moaning out a breath she replied, "I won't give you that satisfaction sir."

He returned to rolling the pulsating fold of skin between his fingers. A light sheen of sweat covered her body now and her muscles ached at attempting to resist him.

"That's disappointing. Then let's see if this won't stimulate any results instead." her eyes shot open to see him work his way down her body.

A single finger down her ribs became a palm stroking her waist which became a kiss on her inner thigh. As soon as she felt his hot breath on her skin, she knew she was in trouble.

His tongue flicked the top nub of skin lightly causing her to suck in a breath. Working his way between the two folds, he tasted her wetness and thrust his tongue into her steaming core. He felt her muscles tense and he held her hips down to restrain her.

Nanao struggled against her bindings, wishing she could push him farther in; he was merely teasing her. All at once he stopped and her panting became unpleased whimpers.

Nanao's mind reeled, wishing painfully that she could break free from her restraints and strangle Kyoraku. She couldn't control the words that flew from her mouth,

"I'd run you through with my zanpaktou right now if my hands—"

"But you don't remember the name of your zanpaktou now, do you Nanao-chan?" and his tongue dove back into her body.

Her body shivered with want and he knew she was starting to crack. His finger replaced his tongue as his mouth traveled to the pulsing nub. He sucked on it lightly, making his tongue dance about the throbbing flesh as his fingers dove farther into her body. He knew she was close, but unsure of just how close – when he heard it. The sound that they both knew as the sound she made mere seconds before she released herself. Nanao's eyes shot open as she knew she had made the biggest mistake by letting him hear her.

No sooner had she made the high-pitched whimper, did he remove his fingers and mouth from her ultra sensitive and aching core.

Nanao screamed in displeasure as her hips twitched from the sudden stop of stimulation. Her head thudded onto the floor, her body writhing from lack of release. Kyoraku saw a faint tear trickle down her cheek as she finally uttered the words he longed to hear.

"Please… Shunsui…" Nanao breathed, as she had finally cracked.

"My Nanao-chan, you did so well. I believe you have had enough." he said proudly as he pulled off his hakama.

He hovered above her, arms balancing on either side of her and he settled at her entrance. She was still panting, her breath ragged from torment. He placed a gentle hand on her chin as he averted her gaze up into his eyes. He wiped away a stray piece of hair from her forehead and kissed it. When he returned to her gaze, they had another fiery stare, but this one he knew as a term of endearment, 'You jerk.'

Smiling, he ended her longing and entered her. She gasped soundlessly as they found their rhythm. Slowly he rocked into her, his hands traced up her sides to her shoulders and back down towards her wrists, which were still tied behind her. As he loosened the ropes, her hands found their way to his back and the nails dug in. He hissed lightly though he knew he probably deserved it.

A familiar sound washed over them as Nanao's high-pitched whimper fell on his ears. His lips dove towards her neck kissing and licking it as she finally was allowed to peak. He felt her legs loop around him, pushing him in, peaking once more. With one final thrust into her, he found he could hold on no longer and released himself as well as a guttural moan poured from his lips.

Nanao breathed heavily, her chest heaved against his as he lay on top of her satisfied. She made him roll to one side as he still clung to her, holding her gentle form close to him. As Kyoraku felt her head rest on his chest, he spoke in a whisper,

"Now wasn't that fun Nanao-chan?" he could feel her heated gaze stare at him.

He looked down to find what he had expected, but a slight difference told him one thing, and somehow he knew he would borrowing the kidou ropes from captain Kuchiki for longer than he thought.

Without warning Kyoraku had been rolled over onto his own wrists, which were bound behind him. Nanao straddled him and raked her fingertips down his chest. He groaned at her action as his mind tried to figure out just when she had turned the tables on him.

"I do believe it is my turn. Sir." and she smiled.

* * *

Just a bit of fun... not really sure where the hell that came from... :) 


End file.
